


New Beginnings

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: New Year's 2018/19 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, angry yelling, making amends, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: beinga asked:I just thought of another new year's prompt! I know in a lot of your stories, Tony and Steve have pretty much mostly made up after the events of CA:CW. What about a drabble where the reader or someone manages to get the two of them into a room to apologize to one another, insisting that 'new years are for new beginnings', and it's time to bury the hatchet, etc.





	New Beginnings

* * *

“That’s it! I’ve had it with you both!” you snapped as you reached out and grabbed the two sniping males. It was likely a comical sight as you dragged two grown men in suits down the hall by their ears, but you were so fed up with their icily polite routine that kept breaking down into snide comments and comebacks.

Honestly, you hadn’t expected it to work that well on Steve, but both men were whining as you shoved first one and then the other into an empty conference room and slammed the door behind you. “Alright, here’s what’s going to happen.” Tony opened his mouth to speak but was likely scared mute by the look you levelled his way. “You two are both going to pull the sticks from your asses and admit you were wrong-”

“Now wait just one minute!”

“I wasn’t wrong!”

The empty water pitcher shattered when you threw it at the wall between them. “Shut up!” They shut up, looking equal parts terrified and impressed. You took a deep breath and smoothed down your hair. “You two are going to admit _to each other_ that you both fucked up. Then you are going to remember that _together_ you built the Avengers. You are going to remember that you are _friends_ , and you are _going_ to stop acting like five-year-olds who need to get in the last word. It’s New Year’s Eve. New year, new beginning. Stop trying to figure out who was right and start admitting you were wrong because I swear to Thor if I have to go through another day of the two of you picking at each other _I_ will pull the sticks from your asses and beat you over the heads with them!”

Tony turned to Steve. “She makes a good point.”

“She’s smart like that,” Steve agreed.

“Though you really could have done a better job of explaining-” A glass shattered inches from Tony’s head. “Or I could have been a better listener!”

Steve sighed but uncrossed his arms and tucked his hands in his pockets. “Look, Tony. I should have told you about your parents long before any of this happened.”

Tony glanced your way as you turned another glass on the conference table’s surface. “I’m not sure if I can forgive that, Steve.” Steve sighed and appeared as if the weight of the Earth settled on his shoulders. “But I’m willing to try to put it behind me and stop holding it over your head.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you, Tony. I knew what they told you; I just didn’t want to dig up old wounds.”

Tony sent him a glare. “And save your friend from my wrath.” You scraped the glass toward you. “But… I get he was a POW made to do some harsh things.”

Relief straightened Steve’s spine. “Thank you, Tony. I appreciate that. I’m sorry I wasn’t more understanding with the Accords. It’s just… it brought up a lot of old feelings. Forcing people to register like crimina-” He caught the glass when it flew at him and set it on the table. “Dollface, someone is gonna charge you with destruction of property if you keep that up.”

You dragged another glass toward you and glared at him. “Keep talking, Rogers.”

He rolled his eyes. “I should have had more sympathy for your side of things. I know I can get… self-righteous and narrow-minded at times.”

“Star-spangled panties in a bunch?” Stark teased.

“You ever put your back out sitting on that stack of cash in your wallet?” Steve smirked.

They both cast you a wary glance. You folded your arms over your chest and glared back, still gripping the glass. “In this house, we apologize and then we hug it out.”

“I am sorry it went as far as it did, Tony.” Steve held out his hand.

Tony took it without hesitation. “Me too. Maybe if we’d had bulldog over there on the team back then, this never would have happened.”

You threw the fourth glass, but Steve plucked it out of the air again. “Y/N,” he growled warningly.

“That’s a shake, gentlemen. Let’s see a hug.”

“I’m not the hugger type,” Tony gripped.

“Yeah, Y/N. We’re not exactly-”

“HUG!” you bellowed, and they jumped forward to pound a fist against the others back before letting go.

“How the hell does she do that?” Steve muttered.

“It’s a gift, Rogers.” You pointed a finger his way. “And let me tell you boys, if you start in on each other again, we’ll be right back here. Pulled ears, shatter glass, and shouting. Capisce?”

“Yes, ma’am.” They nodded.

“Good, now, perhaps my dates for the evening would be so kind as to hop off their sticks and escort me to the party?” You turned and sashayed out of the conference room, leaving them to scramble to catch up, praying with every step this would end the constant bickering.

-The End-

 


End file.
